


Let's Carve a Pumpkin

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, halloween drabble, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt:<br/>'Crowley and human!Cas, set in S9. Cas' view of the world has been effectively turned upside down. Those he thought he could depend on in his hour of need have turned their backs on him. While the one that should have been gleeful at his downfall has become his protector.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Carve a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and dorky and I'm sorry if it sucks but have Crowley trying to be nice to a human!Cas

Absolute silence.

That’s all there was in the moment, except for the sound of his newfound breathing, which the former angel still wasn’t used to. Every few breaths he’d scrunch up his face at how strange it was before going back to laying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling. 

Being human wasn’t ALL that bad, but the fact that he was just left all on his own didn’t make anything feel better.

The Winchesters, his supposed friends, hadn’t really done much to help him. Not like they really could in the first place, but the brothers had always mentioned hope in their past adventures, so that’s really all Cas had at the moment.

Although the hope wasn’t really helping. It was….stupid, really. 

Hope was pointless, why did human’s always say it helped them?

“Hello, Feathers~” A low purr came from above his head, and he opened his eyes to come face-to-face with none other than Crowley.

“What do you want?” 

“oh? I thought you would be excited to see me! At least SOMEONE came to visit you in your lonely time of need”

“Go away.” Castiel ordered, his calm exterior falling to an expression similar to that of a glare. 

It seemed to actually confuse the King of Hell, because he had never seen Cas show so much emotion at once. 

Crowley clenched his jaw and looked down at Castiel, “My, my Castiel, you really must not be fine at all”

“What gave it away?” 

“Well, for one thing, you’re no fun anymore. I come to say a simple hello and you seem to want to rain on my parade!”

Castiel opened his mouth to shoot some sort of insult back at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he shook his head and rolled over to face the inside of the couch.

The king frowned as he looked down at Cas. Maybe the former angel really was upset over this. It didn’t seem like a big deal to Crowley, since he had watched Castiel and the Winchesters go through so much trouble in their past, but maybe this really WAS different.

After all, Cas seemed rather lonely all of a sudden, so maybe Crowley should try SOMETHING to cheer him up.

Just….Just because he didn’t like being shoved away when he was trying to poke fun at Castiel, not because he actually cared or anything.

“….hmm….Would you like to carve a pumpkin?”

That seemed to spark Cas’ curiosity and he rolled over to give the King of Hell a curious look.

“i’m serious, darling, you look like you need something to take your mind off of…..recent events”

Cas bit his lip as he thought for a second before giving in and sitting up. He had heard of people carving pumpkins this time of year, but he had never really done it for himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad….

“Alright, Crowley, let’s go carve a pumpkin”


End file.
